scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Peramavoite
Republic of Peramavoite is a tier 3 empire, located in Kivor Area. The republic exists on a crashed meteor, which hit their moon long ago. History Before biological life Calraun came into existence, when rocks in orbit of Malel flung together and created a volcanic planet. The planet got picked up by the gravity of Carohte, and has ever since flown around the red gas giant. The rain rained constantly on Calraun untill the planet was flooded, like its sister Luiraun. Then, after a while, a late comet hit the planet, which would later become Arnothaf. Early Days The first life then came into existence shortly after. It was a long time before it became intelligent. The first plants were pioneers on the plant evolution of the planet. They tried to breathe atmospheric air, while the world was covered in water. They then developed the ability to take in water, and release it at night. Over time, as more and more plants came forth, the sea level lowered, leaving only a few lakes left. Jungle and more normal trees then came forth. They were still able to survive the nightly releases of water. On the edges of the crater, life developed fastest. And there the earliest birds and fishes evolved. The Peramavoite descends from 5 tribes, each with their own color. Blue(Rhagar), Green(Moiba), Red(Barim), Orange(Nordring) and Purple(Gulpla). Rhagar were the only nomadic tribe. They traveled furthest away from the crater. They treated Barim as their brothers. Barim themselves were a highly populous tribe on the edge of the crater. Perhaps even one of the biggest. They were farmers. Their earth were fertile, with fresh water from the crater. Moiba were the second biggest tribe, rivaling Barim. Instead of going outward to the jungle, they interested themselves mostly in the comet. They made stories and tales, as well as alchemy. Nordring had built their settlements in stone, in the valleys to the north. Here they developed themselves isolated from the rest. The only tribe which had contact with Nordring, were Gulpla. They were the messengers between the tribes, being the fastest and most agile fliers. The Rainbow Wars 337 years before the rebublic(BR)(926 AD human time(HT)), Gupla began to cut in Arnothaf with tools and machinery, imported from Nordring. Moiba were outraged by this, as they saw the comet as something which should not be harmed. This brings to the first use of weaponry against each other. The machinery which were cutting were burned down by Moiba, who as well began improving their weapons to be more deadly. Gulpla pulled away from the lake. With this reason to declare war, Barim and their Rhagar allies assaulted the rest of the machinery. This led to Moiba pulling back, and fortifying within their settlement. When Gulpla asked to have the machinery back, Barim declined. Realising how serious this was, Gulpla abandoned their settlement, and fled to Nordring. In 330 BR(942 HT), the war ended in status qou. The reason to fight was over, and Moiba ended up smaller than the rest. Some Moibans were angry with this ending. They were thrown out, into the jungle. Rhagar, who felt abused by Barim, decided to split into two. One group traveled to the Moiba, who had lost a lot of manpower. The other traveled into the wilderness. This left Moiba and Barim the only tribes on the crater. A second Rainbow War would come forth many years later. In 316 BR(975 HT), Gulpla returned. And they returned with an army of Nordrings, a new kind of weapon, gunpowder and rifling, as well as more Nordring machinery. Gulpla restored their old city, as well as putting the Barim settlement under siege. Moiba, who were greatly set back, decided to help Barim, and defeated the the Nordring and Gulpla alliance together. The war ended, with Moiba demanding that the comet should be left unharmed. The white Ascar In the following years, all children born in the Moiba tribe, were born with yellow feathers. At first it was seen as a disease, but no cures could be made, and the yellow children were just like the older Moiba and Rhagar children who played in the settlement. No more green or blue children were born in Moiba from that day. The yellow children were called Aimalt. 304 BR(1003 HT) a white peramavoite were born in Moiba. The white were named an 'Ascar', "Flier". He entered the politics of Moiba, and were, in this rainbow settlement of green, blue and yellow, elected leader, after the death of Aern Moiba in 265 BR(1094 HT). Rawil Ascar, as he was called, called to meeting between the tribes. Even Nordring were interested in the white Peramavoite. But the other Rhagar tribe, who traveled in the wild didn't come. On the meeting, he created a union over the tribes, which all of them agreed to. One of his first things to change, were the treaty from the second Rainbow War. He, himself lead the effort to cut into the comet. The minerals were then transported to Nordring and Gulpla, where they found use for them. Moibans were getting too old, so their Aimalt children cut giant pillars of the comet. Before his death in 168 BR(1320 HT), he had cut 15 kilometres into the comet from each side. The Great Flood After Rawil Ascars death, an Aimalt took over Moiba, officially renaming it to Aimalt, as there were only yellow peramavoites left. The other tribes broke free from the union, restoring to like how it was before. 1 BR(1710 HT), the release of water were greater than usual. And it didn't go back at day. Over the next months, the water level even reached their treetop settlements. Boats were constructed in all the tribes. And they sailed to the only dry spot above the water: Arnothaf. Here they were for 3 months, until the water level was reduced to normal. And even then, their former lands were ruined by the water. In those 3 months, the remaining Rhagars and the remaining Moiba returned to the comet, as they were deeper into the jungle when the flood happened. Establishment of the Republic In 0 AE(After Establishment)(1712 HT) All 6 tribes were to start a new, and then the Adhas of the tribes met. They decided to establish a permanent union, but with shared power, instead of the former union. The Adhas agreed to a republic, with election between the Adhas every 4 years(9,333.. human years(112 human months)). The leader title was agreed to be Ascar. The first elected leader was a Rhagar, Ascar Beleon Rhagar. They split the comet in 6, like a pie, with both the higher and lower floors belonging to 1 of the six. Brown Feathers and The black Ascar 156 AE(2076 HT) a black Ascar, Rainen Ascar were born in Nordring. Remembering the tales of the white Ascar, he were to live like a god on earth in his childhood. Just in 164 AE(2095 HT), Rainen were elected Ascar of all the tribes. As his Nordring roots would say, he focused deeply on the industry and machinery of the republic, increasing the life quality, as well as digging deeper into the comet. In the times while Rainen wasn't elected, he deeply influenced the actions of the Ascars. During his time, a strange disease hit again. The females who live on the lower floor, had feathers that suddenly turned brown. They also lost the ability to fly. All the nonbrown were evacuated to the higher floor, while the brown feathered ones were isolated on the lower floor. It was a disease that only hit females. In the first few months of the disease, Rainen decided to kill all children who were born with this disease. After having killed 20 years of children, he finally gave in. The population had been dropping greatly in that time. Seeing this as an act of desperation, Vaneer Barim argued that he Rainen should be overthrown, Barim, who outnumbered the other factions, tried to use new dangerous war machinery to take the comet. In the end, superior Nordring and Gulpla weapon and machinery won the day.Vaneer were killed in the assault on his house. Rainen decided that all the brown feathered people were to lose their tribal names. This caused an outrage among the brown, but those who remained colored supported the action. He also caused that the front names should have a sign of people either being from above or below. This cause those above to be called Or-name, example Rainen would now be Orrainen. Those below were to be called Nu-name. Over the next many years, all the females, but a few, were to turn brown, and the isolation was halted removed, as it would cause extinction in the race. The browns were given whole the lower floor, but a few lives on the higher. They were still seen as lower being, by the takeaway of their last name. Orrainen died in 278 AE(2361 HT) of an assassin. The Great Desertion In 286 AE(2380 HT), the colored ones decided to leave the comet to the brown. And so, they kept away for a few decades. But after the population dropped even further, they returned in 331(2485 HT), and immidiatly restored their way of life, with an election in 332(2487 HT). The brown ones were not allowed to vote. Modern Day Today, as of 442(2744), the republic has only developed since. With spacefaring to Luiraun, as well as first bird on Luiraun. The comet is a highly modernized hub of the peramavoites. The jungle around is somewhat cut down, but it grows back in high speed. Modern day Rhagars are the policeforce of the republic, They make sure that all laws are upheld. They also make up for most of the standing military and officers. And another few of them are hunters and explorers. Barim are still the biggest faction, with artisans and wealthy peramavoites. They also have the biggest influence over the brown ones, as well as being the best architects and builders. Aimalt, formerly being a part of both Rhagar and Moiba, holds most of the stories, and have some of the greatest writers and artists. Moiba returned from the wilds, and learned how the plant life of the planet is. They mostly focus on keeping the jungle clean, and most of them are vegetarian. They also have a deep knowledge of their bodies. They control the hatcheries of the planet, whereas browns are sorted below and colored are sorted above. Nordring are still ahead in machinery, and even today they have a few secrets from the rest of the peramavoites. Gulpla has become a deeper part of the Nordring, and mostly act in connection of Moiba and Nordring. The brown ones lives on the lower floor, and mostly act in all the colors. But they also make up for 48% of all of the peramavoites. Since entering SAP The republic entered SAP in 442 In 443 the first colony was established on Luiraun. In this year the republic reached tier 3. Politics Ascar and Adha The Adhas are the leaders of the factions. They are mostly the oldest of the different factions. In Barim, Nordring and Gulpla, the Adhas are the inner family line, where it is hereditary who are leader. In Rhagar, Moiba and Aimalt, their Adhas are elected. An Adha can only be from their own color, so the brown ones are not able to become an Adha, as they have no faction. The Ascar are elected from the Adhas every 4 years. As an peramavoite can live for 100s of years, many of them are an Ascar multiple times. Each Adha only have one vote. In Barim, Nordring and Gulpla the vote is given directly from their Adhas, while Rhagar, Moiba and Aimalt each have a vote among their peoples. The council of adhas is a weekly meeting, where the council goes through 2 phases. The first phase is the suggestion phase. Here the adhas or the ascar can suggest things to the other members of the council. The second phase is the everyday phase. Here they discuss what has happened the last week, and if anything should be changed. These 2 phases have 3 sub-phases. The first is the discussion, the second is the planning, and the third is the choice of the ascar. The only one who holds power in the council, is the ascar. The adhas might try to influence him, but cannot say anything in the final choice. The current Ascar is Omaran Moiba, from Moiba. Foreign The Republic of Peramavoite does not know any other intelligent races than themselves. They are superior to you. Systems Malel Malel is the sun of the system where the republic is. Carohte Carohte is a red gas giant, on Peram called "Red Egg", has always filled the skies of the republic. It has two moons, Calraun and Luiraun. Calraun Calraun is the home moon of the republic. It rotates aound Carohte. The whole moon is covered in jungle and a few lakes, except for a huge crater, where Arnothaf lies. The jungle holds enormous amounts of water, which are released every night. This causes the sea level to rise a few metres. In the morning the water goes back into the trees. In comparison, trees of the jungle are usually about 20 to 30 metres high. The only safe place for the water, is on Arnothaf, which lies several hundred metres above sea level. One year is 28 human months long, same as 2,333.. human years. Luiraun Luiraun is the second moon of Carohte. When it stands between Carohte and Calraun, Calraun experiences higher than normal rises in the water level. When Carohte, Calraun, Malel and Luiraun stands on one line, the water level on Calraun rises dangerously, where a whole side of the moon could be flooded, example being The Great Flood. Luiraun itself is a planet of water. Demographics There lives about 3 million Peramavoites in the republic. The low number is a mix of purges and low fertility. Amount of peramavoites by biggest to smallest: Brown ones: (1,5m) Barim(Red)(500k) Nordring(Orange)(500k) Aimalt(Yellow)(200k) Rhagar(Blue)(150k) Gulpla(Purple)(100k) Moiba(Green)(50k) Category:SAP2 Category:Empire